Starry Night
by secretshide
Summary: It's Yusei's birthday what does Jack have in store for him? Lots of swearing.


Starry Night

Happy brithday Star :D 3333

November 27... not a big day right? Wrong! Today was Yusei's birthday, but what is he doing now? Working on his ride... Crow sighed. Yusei really couldn't stay away from his bike huh?

"Well then," he thought, "Let's just shut down the power."

He went over and shut down the powerbox and went to go see how Yusei was doing.

"Fuck," swore Yusei, "Just great... I was just about done with the first modifications..."

The door suddenly opened and Crow casually walked into the abnormally dark garage.

"Hey Yusei,"Crow greeted casually, "Lets do something. It's your birthday today anyway."

"I'm busy as you can see," Yusei sighed, "And the power suddenly... when..." Yusei thought for a while and something clicked.

"You bastard!" accused Yusei, "You shut down the powerbox." He got up and tried to grab Crow, but accidently tripped over all the cables attached to his bike. "Shit"

Crow sighed and helped Yusei up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Please take a break... For me?"

"What the fuck! Its 10 am in the fuckin morning on a Saturday! Who the fuck is calling me!"

That's right Jack Atlas was throwing a bitch fit...

" Hello? And fuck you by the way."

"Hey bitch," Crow greeted, "It's too early to throw a bitch fit." Jack rolled his eyes and thought for a moment that he should hang up on Crow.

"Don't even think about it," threatened Crow, "Otherwise I won't tell you what's so special about today.

"You know me so well Crow," Jack commented sarcastically, "So what's up with today?"

"Oh, just though I'd let you know that Yusei's going to be waiting for you at the old planetarium at about 8 tonight. Be ready."

"Why?" Jack asked, "Hello? Crow! You asshole!" Jack combed his fingers through course blond hair and sighed. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He turned his blackberry on and flipped through his calendar.

"November 27...27..27...27...27...Ok here it is. Let's see...it says Yusei's birthday...so today is...oh shit! Today is Yusei's birthday? Jack groaned, how could he fprget his own boyfriend's birthday... well they weren't going out...yet. Everyone knew they liked each other... nevermind, it was a long and complicated story.

Jack paced furiously in his room thinking of a present that said hey happy birthday, by the way I love you and it definitely couldn't give off the impression he had picked it up last minute. What could it be?

"Hey Crow? What should I wear?" Yusei looked at his clothes in puzzlement there were just too many combinations to choose from. Crow yawned, "What now Yusei? First your hair, now your clothes. What next?"

Yusei chuckled. Crow could get a bit paranoid when he was sleepy, but he really was fussing over small issues like a pussy.

"You're right Crow, I'm just fussing over every little thing like a girl. You go back to bed now." Crow flopped onto Yusei's bad and curled up under the covers. "Too late Yusei, you already called me here so I'm sleeping here."

"Fine, but I've finally decided what to wear. What do you you think?" Instead of his usual blue jacket a tight blue sleeveless tee with stars sprayed all over replaced it. He wore black skinnies with black converse covered in stars and to put the icing on the cake he took the choker Crow was currently wearing at the moment.

"Hey," Crow protested, "That's mine." Yusei smiled. "I gave it to you for your birthday, so let me borrow it for mine."

"But that's why it's special," Crow whined. Yusei pecked Crow on the cheek, "You're cute you know that?" Crow laughed. "Tell me something I don't know.

"Oh shit, it's already 7:45. Well I gotta go," mused Yusei. He grabbed the keys to his runner and sped off into the night.

"Fuck!" Jack swore as he looked through his wardrobe. He didn't know what to wear and that was a dilema in itself. He stomped around his room looking for his signature white trench coat, but didn't find the item he was looking for. Flopping down on his bed he gazed at a pictured frame on his nightstand. It was the time when he has first met Yusei.

~Flashback~

"Bitch..." Jack sighed, he had just broken up with another one of his countless adoring fangirls and fanboys. One thing he had left at home happened to be his wallet and cell so he was basically fucked. "What to do now," he pondered. Just then he spotted Crow with someone he had never seen before. The boy was slim and had quite a feminine body, his black hair was spiked expertly and had gold lines running through them. Jack quickly walked over and greeted Crow.

"Hey, what's up." Crow looked up and smirked. "What? No insults this time?" Crow looked at Yusei and suddenly understood. "Hey Jack, this is Yusei he's new so be nice ok?" Yusei smiled at his new found friend. "Hey, my name's Yusei. You must be Jack." Jack just blankly nodded and turned to Crow. "Ok, so I left my cell and wallet at home so can you give me a ride?" Crow sighed, I don't have a ride either I was going to ask Kallin for a ride." Jack sighed.

"I could give you a ride..." Jack and Crow both looked at Yusei in surprise.

"You have a bike?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded. "I fixed it up my self. Oh and Crow before I leave you guys want to take a picture? I need to test out my new camera."

~End flashback~

Just then Jack's blackberry rang.

To: Jack

From: Crow

Just though I'd let you know Yusei just left.

From:Jack

To:Crow

Thanks I just need to find some damn thing to wear.

From:Crow

To:Jack

LOL you and Yusei are so alike, anyways good luck and good night I'm off to bed.

Jack chuckled and decided to go with a plain white Tee and a thin black jacket and jean skinnies. He grabbed his keys and a mysterious box and drove toward the old planetarium.

Yusei gazed at the stars through the old telescope and sighed where was Jack? He suddenly heard the screeching of wheels and stopped fidgeting. Jack was here.

"Hey Yusei," Jack greeted, "Sorry I'm late, couldn't find any damn thing to wear."

Yusei chuckled. "Me too. So, beautiful night out tonight huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Jack commented.

Yusei blushed. Jack took a deep breath and continued. "Yusei happy birthday." He took out a little gold box and held it out to Yusei. Yusei, all teary eyed, thanked him and opened the box. Inside was a star necklace with a shooting star going across it. "Oh Jack." Yusei hugged Jack and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too."

Jack smiled it had worked. "Yusei I love you too. So, will you go out with me." Yusei stayed in Jack's arms and smiled. "I thought you would never ask." As the 2 lovers enjoyed each others presence a shooting star raced across the sky.

A/N:

Woot. First yaoi fic pretty good for a guy right? Haha please tell me how to improve and thanks for reading.


End file.
